STAR WARS: The Lost Son
by scottsman
Summary: In the Days of the New Republic's youth a Dark Jedi Master named Lothor wants to create a clone army of his own using Jedi DNA but the chain of events he sets into motion culminate in a shocking suprise.
1. Default Chapter

_**STAR WARS:**_

**THE LOST SON**

**CHAPTER 1**

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… in the days of the New Republic's youth, many rival factions arose and tried to seize control of the galaxy. The most dangerous of these were the Dark Jedi. Their leader, a man named Lothor, wanted a clone army of his own made from Jedi DNA, but the chain of events that he set in motion would soon culminate in the galaxy's most shocking secret._**

Kita of Tattooine walked toward the local medical clinic in the sleepy little settlement of Nekalla which was located on just north of the equator. Kita ran the orphanage and earlier that afternoon she had received a cryptic message from Doctor Lobo asking her to come and see him on a matter of some urgency. She walked into the clinic to find the doctor and the magistrate looking through a window at boy who appeared to be about eight years of age. He was lying in the bed on the other side of the window sound asleep.

"Kita I'm glad you could come," said Dr. Lobo, "This boy is one of the most puzzling cases that I've ever encountered, he appears to have all the faculties of an eight year old boy, yet when we found him he had no memory of his past and he still has no memories beyond our finding him this morning wandering in the desert near the grand chasm."

"Has he told you anything at all?" asked Kita

"Just that he calls himself, Ewan." Replied the Magistrate, "other than that we know nothing more about him, and we were hoping that we could persuade you to take him in at least until his memory comes back if it ever does."

"Of course I'll take him in," replied Kita.

**_Seven years later…_**

The lone figure of the now fifteen year old Ewan stood at the relay pump that stood about 200 yards from the front door of the orphanage. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Ewan," Kita called from the doorway of the large building. Ewan looked up from his task of tightening the valve mechanism and saw Kita motioning him to come. Placing the cover back on the valve and bolting it down, he walked toward the building. The wind whipped the sand up around his face and played with his light brown hair When he entered the building he found Kita and her son Dako waiting for him. Dako's father had been one of the many casualties of the war against the Empire. This left Dako as the man of the house. He and Ewan were the same age and had been fast friends from the day that Kita brought Dako home.

"Ewan," said Kita, "I going into the town to get supplies and I need the two of you to come and help me."

"Alright," said Ewan.

"Now I expect you two to stay out of trouble and to be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry, mom," said Dako patting Ewan on the shoulder, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Actually," said Kita, "I was hoping he would keep and eye on you." A few minutes later the three of them climbed into the speeder and headed into the settlement. Nekalla was a medium sized town but like most settlements in the out rim there were some pretty rough characters as well.

When they arrived Kita dropped Ewan and on the street corner and set him to see about getting a new motor for the secondary pump on the orphanage's irrigation farm. In the meantime she went to the center market to by a new supply of food. It didn't take the boys long to find what they were looking for and as they were walking out of the shop they were met by there friend Chase who pulled up beside them in his speeder,

"Hey, guys," said Chase, "What's up?"

"Oh, just getting our monthly supplies," replied Ewan, "we're on our way to meet Kita at the food market."

Chase motioned to the speeder,

"Hop in," he said, "I'll give you a lift." Ewan and Dako gladly accepted the ride climbed into the speeder Dako climbed in the back seat and Ewan rode shotgun. As they rounded the corner onto the market street they heard as shout and saw the people scattering in every conceivable direction. A split second later they saw the cause of the disturbance there in the middle of the street perch in assorted speeders were the Dark riders and band of Mercenaries who made a habit of terrorizing out lying planets. There leader a man named Barto was a tall imposing muscle bound Baxen with a steel plate covering the left side of his face with a hole for his eye and nobody dared mess with him because it was said that he was as strong as five human men.

"Man," said Dako, "I wish those guys would leave us alone. They come here and force us to pay them 'protection money' as they call it barely leaving this settlement enough money to survive the season!"

Suddenly what Ewan and Dako feared the most happened. One of Barto's thugs saw Kita and they money she was carrying. Kita knew she had been seen and tried to run for it but as luck would have it she tripped and fell.

"The boss is going to pay me double for this haul!" The thug sneered as he raised his steel rod to strike. Suddenly as he brought his arm down it was caught in mid swing by another hand. It was Ewan. As Dako and Chase gaped open mouthed Ewan had moved at blinding speed and caught the man's arm just in the niche of time.

"Don't spend that bonus yet!" Ewan snarled. Then with another quick twist like and expert fighter he flipped the man end over end to land flat on his back, and with one clean blow knocked the man out cold with his own baton. Kita who had closed her eyes at first know sat there in wide eyed shock as the normally mild- mannered Ewan stood over the unconscious form of her would-be attacker.

Time seemed to stand still in the marketplace and murmurs of I never knew Ewan had that much fight in him.

**Meanwhile on the far away planet of Coruscant,**

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker who was sitting eating dinner with his family suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and turned toward the window for a moment. Both Leia and Han knew that he must be sensing something through the Force because only that would cause him stop when he was having fun arguing with Han about upgrades for the Millennium Falcon.

"What is it Luke?" asked Leia after a few seconds of silence.

"Well," said Luke, "starting some years ago right after the New Republic was found I began to feel the presence of another Jedi out there somewhere and the presence has grown stronger every year. Now unless I miss my guess this person whoever he or she is rivals my father's power level to say nothing of my own! And just now I sensed a massive surge in his power level as thought he was channeling the power of the Force and didn't even realize what he was doing." Leia looked deadly serious.

"Luke," she said, "if this Jedi is as powerful as you say he is, we have to find him before he falls into the Dark side or it could be Darth Vader all over again!"

Everyone in the marketplace watched in breathless silence as Barto climbed down from his speeder and walked toward the boy who had knocked out one of his best fighters.

"So," he growled, "you want to fight us do you? Alright I propose as challenge you and I fight. If by somemiracleyou should happen to win, we'll leave Tattooine and never come back but if I win your life will be forfeit and I will kill you. What is your answer?"

Everyone waited with baited breath. Kita closed her eyes and murmured,

"Run Ewan, Please just run!" Ewan looked Barto straight in the eyes and with an unflinching stare gave his answer.

"I Accept!"

**TBC: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. A Duel and a Deathtrap

**CHAPTER 2**

A Duel and a Deathtrap

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Ewan took two pieces of cloth and wrapped them around his hands and forearms. Just then Dako grabbed him.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed you can't beat that guy!"

"Well then," Said Ewan, "I won't win but it won't be because I didn't try." With that and a firm handshake Ewan turned and walked into the circle. Barto was waiting and he as cocky as ever.

"You might as well give up right now boy!" he jeered.

"I'm not dead yet!" retorted Ewan as they began to circle each other. Ewan's face became the picture of concentration while Barto's remained the picture of arrogance. They circle each other for several seconds when suddenly Barto charged Ewan arms open. At the last possible second Ewan twisted and dodged to the side. Barto complete missed his target and landed face down in the dirt.

Barto jumped to his feet and whirled around to see a smirking Ewan.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Barto howled with rage and unleashed as dizzying volley of punches but to the amazement of the spectators Ewan dodged, ducked or blocked every one of them.

"How is it possible?" said an older man to Kita, "Ewan is but a mere youth and yet he has reflexes that are superior to that of an experienced warrior?"

"The Force is strong with him," said Kita quietly to herself.

Barto had grabbed a steel bar off of the pile that was lying nearby and began to swing it at Ewan; again Ewan dodged the blows successfully.

All at once Ewan found himself by the pile of steel bars. He grabbed one and turned around just in time to block another blow from Barto. Barto drew back to deliver another blow but as he did that Ewan whirled around and caught him in the back of his knees knocking his legs out from under him. Barto hit the ground hard. Further enraged jumped to his feet, but as he came up Ewan swung down and dealt him a blow right in the middle of his forehead. Barto reeled backwards and slumped to the ground unconscious.

Now it was the Dark Riders turn to stand there in stunned silence.

"Pick up your boss and get out of here!" Ewan growled at them, "and don't ever show your faces on Tattooine again!" With that Ewan turned and tossing the bar back on the pile walked towards Kita. He was almost to her when hear and enraged yell.

"NO!" screamed Barto, "I NEVER LOSE!" He turned, grabbed a blaster from one of his men, and leveled it at Ewan's head. Just as he was pulling the trigger Ewan grabbed a silver tray from a waitress who had walked out on her shift to she the fight, Barto fired just as Ewan held up the Tray, the blaster bolt ricocheted off the tray and struck Barto in the arm. Barto yelped and dropped the blaster. Just then Republic troops showed up and took Barto and his henchmen into custody. The Magistrate Gar a tall imposing man shook hands with Ewan.

"Thank you, young man," he said, "I'm not sure how you did it but you kept them here long enough for us to catch them this time." He then handed Ewan Three money clips each filled to the top with gold coins of the highest value.

"This is the bounty that was on Barto's head," he said, "You've earned it." At this point the whole crowd erupted in cheers, and Dako and Chase ran up, lifted Ewan to their shoulders and carried him around the square while people continued to cheer.

That evening Kita found Ewan standing looking out a window at the desert night.

"What's wrong Ewan," she asked.

"What makes you think that anything is wrong?" said Ewan trying to hide his trouble expression. Kita gave Ewan a knowing look.

"I may have only known you for seven of the thirty-five years that I've been alive but that is long enough to know that you always stare off into the desert with you're troubled." Ewan smiled gently,

"I never could fool you," He said, "I was just trying to understand how I did what I did to day," he continued, "fifteen year-old boys don't just go around defeating full grown Baxens! It was like I could see what he would do before he did it!" Kita was silent for a moment before answering,

"Ewan," she said, "what you just described is a Jedi trait it's why your reflexes are so much faster that than the rest of us and I've known for some time that the Force is unusually strong with you."

"I'm a Jedi?" asked Ewan.

"Not yet," said Kita, "you have the potential to be a great Jedi; I think that you should consider going to Dantooine to the Jedi academy or Coruscant the capital planet and try to contact the other Jedi. Maybe one of them can help you understand your gifts better, and perhaps they can even help you find out where you came from."

_**Meanwhile on a little known moon in the Endor system a dark figure stands staring out into the darkness…**_

A blonde haired woman in a black cloak walked into the room of the hidden base where the ominous figure stood.

"My lord Lothor," she said bowing.

"What is it, Sokar?" he asked his deep voice even more eerie that his form.

"Our spies have brought is an interesting report of a boy on Tattooine who has exhibit remarkable force power. In fact they say he single handedly defeated a Baxen mercenary."

Lothor's brow furled and he retreated further into the darkness that seemed to pervade his presence.

"I wonder." He said

_**2 Days later on Tattooine… **_

A speeder shot across the Tattooine landscape and at the controls was Ewan. He was on his way back to the orphanage after running an errand to the next town to pick up some medicine for Kita's first aid kit. Suddenly he brought the speed to an abrupt halt on the top of a ridge as a distant roar met his ears. Standing up in the seat he pulled his binoculars out and scanned the horizon. In the distance he saw an immense cloud of sand bearing down on his path.

"Sandstorm." He said to himself, "I'd better find some shelter; at the rate that thing is moving it'll be here in half- an- hour!"

Looking around quick, he spotted, much to his relief, an old but sturdy house. Parking the spider behind the natural rock wall that partially obscured the house from view Ewan walked up and knocked on the door. When no one answered he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Immediately it became obvious that no one had lived there for sometime. There were lose clothes scattered about the floor there the bed sheets were tattered and torn and dust was everywhere.

"I wonder who lived here." Ewan thought, "It looks like it was some hermit." Before he got any further with his train of thought the storm hit in all its fury and jarred him out of his thoughts.

Ewan paced around the house as the storm blew outside. As he walked into the kitchen he heard the sound of stone scraping stone under his foot pulling the rug back he found that one of the stones was loose grabbing a stick he pried the stone loose and found a hole underneath it. Reaching into it he pulled out a Lightsaber!

"Wow," he said to himself, "whoever lived here was a Jedi!" He touched the knob and the saber hummed to life its green blade lit up the room. When he deactivated the saber he suddenly realized that the storm had cleared. He walked into the living room toward the door with the saber still in his hand. Suddenly there was a shrill roar and the doors and window were blown out. Ewan shielded his eyes from the glass and when looked again he found himself surrounded by savage Tuskgan raiders!

**TBC: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
